


Found Guilty XXX

by KiraKira



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, Mentions of incest, Non-Con Roleplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie starring professional porn actors Sousuke and Rin (as the Bad Cop and the Good Cop) and promising newcomers Momotaro and Aiichiro (as criminals).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Guilty XXX

“I'll take the redhead”

 

Momotaro has trouble doing it, but he still swallows saliva when he hears that tall, imposing figure he has defined as “the Bad Cop” speak as he locks eyes with him. Between his crossed arms, his furrowed brow and the menacing club that hangs from his hip, he does indeed look like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. An authority figure in the most scary sense of the word.

 

Unlike his partner, who for some reason seems to find the extremely serious statement hilarious, and chuckles in an almost suggestive way, raising an eyebrow and patting the Bad Cop on the shoulder. This guy, who happens to have a really nice chest under the undone top buttons of his shirt...he must be the Good Cop, Momotaro reasons, with high hopes that he'll be nicer than his companion simply because his body is hot. Hotness is totally a trustworthy sign of a good personality, right?

 

“What's with you and redheads, officer Yamazaki? Don't tell me you have a thing for them” the Good Cop taunts, leaning dangerously close to the Bad Cop as if he didn't fear him. What a brave man, really.

 

Only when the Bad Cop turns in the Good Cop's direction does Momotaro notice that the latter is a redhead and the former is smirking a completely non-innocent way while he strokes his partner's cheek.

 

“Don't be ridiculous” he says, switching his focus to Momotaro without losing the smirk. “I'll take him because he's the worst of the two. You clearly don't have what it takes to discipline him”

 

Momotaro is pretty sure that he shouldn't be feeling flattered in this situation, but he is after all the (recently appointed) leader of a criminal gang, and if he didn't have a gag on his mouth, he would be making it abundantly clear that the Bad Cop is completely right. He's the worst nightmare of every law enforcer and then some.

 

He just happened to get caught while doing his job. Big deal.

 

The Good Cop hums, casually sliding a hand down the Bad Cop's torso before leaving his side and crouching down next to Momotaro and his right hand man. He offers them a smile that tries to be nice and fails, too much on the predatory side to be comforting, and Momotaro feels Nitori tensing up beside him.

 

“They're cute” he comments, and Nitori looks like he's going to cry when the Good Cop pats his head. “It's a pity that they're such bad boys”

 

“See? This is why I say you're not fit to be a police officer” the Bad Cop says, closing the distance between himself and the other three in two steps and making Momotaro's stomach flutter with panic. “We have to punish them, remember? We're not here to have fun”

 

The Good Cop sighs, moving his hand to the knot that keeps Nitori's gag in place.

 

“Then you won't mind if I take this off, right?” he practically purrs, looking up at the Bad Cop and grinning just like him.

 

“Of course not. We need to know if the punishment is working” the Bad Cop says, looking like a sadistic bastard straight out of a movie about the corruption of the law as he pokes Momotaro's ribs with the tip of his boot. “Make sure to take off this one's gag too”

 

The lines between good and bad are getting kind of blurry when Matsuoka (let's call him that, Momotaro decides for the sake of neutrality) finally gives them the possibility of speaking back. Momotaro immediately proceeds to use said opportunity to whine like a little kid.

 

“My jaw hurts, you assholes! Just wait until big brother hears about you two!” he snaps, trying to look intimidating and failing miserably, judging by the dark chuckles that come out of the cops' mouths.

 

“Big brother? Don't tell me you're...”

 

“Momotaro Mikoshiba!” he says, frowning. “What's so funny about that?”

 

“Your brother gave officer Matsuoka here a lot of trouble last summer” Yamazaki says, grabbing a fistful of Momotaro's hair and lifting him, eliciting a yelp and some thrashing from the handcuffed boy. “We were never able to catch him, so I guess this is fate”

 

“W-what do you mean?!” Momotaro shouts, his face flushing when Yamazaki drags him forward and away from Nitori before dropping him unceremoniously on the floor once again. “H-hey! Stop that already!”

 

“You said your jaw was hurting, right?” Yamazaki asks, mockingly caressing Momotaro's scalp as he undoes the button of his pants. Momotaro's eyes widen, and he's pretty sure that Nitori is sobbing something that sounds like an apology behind him. “I hate to inform it to you, but you shouldn't go around making my job easier. Open your mouth”

 

“W-what?! What are you going to...?!”

 

Well. It's pretty obvious what he's going to do. Yamazaki opens his zipper without a care in the world, and when he pulls out his cock, Momotaro's jaw comically drops until he's doing exactly what he was told to. His eyes shine with admiration and a bit of jealousy.

 

Yamazaki's smirk grows wider.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Yes! ...I mean, no! Of course not, don't be ridiculous!” Momotaro spurts, moving his head away

but keeping his eyes on it.

 

Yamazaki shrugs, and he could swear that he doesn't need to put a lot of effort into nudging Momotaro closer to his crotch by tugging on his hair.

 

“That's fine. I have to punish you, so it wouldn't work if you liked it” he explains. “I'll say it once again. Open your--”

 

Before Yamazaki can finish his sentence, Momotaro is already swallowing him whole with what sounds suspiciously like a muffled scream of joy.

 

When Nitori whimpers once again, he feels a hand wiping away his tears. He turns around to face Matsuoka, who is still far from appearing nice but at least doesn't seem to be enjoying his pain.

 

“You shouldn't be crying, you know? You brought this upon yourselves” Matsuoka says, in a soft but strangely sensual tone of voice.

 

Nitori frowns, shaking his head because Matsuoka couldn't be more wrong if he tried.

 

“I-I know that! But I just...I wish I could take responsibility for Mikoshiba-kun. He's not a bad person”

 

“Hmm~? So...you want officer Yamazaki and me to have our way with you at the same time? How greedy”

 

“W-what?! That's not what I meant!” Nitori protests, turning pale when Matsuoka grabs him by his arm and pushes him until he's sitting on the table of the interrogation room.

 

Momotaro seems to regain his senses with the complaint that leaves his mouth, because he pulls away from Yamazaki with a loud “pop” and watches in terror (...is that excited expression supposed to be terror, Nitori wonders) as Matsuoka cups Nitori's face in his hands.

 

“Wait, no! Don't do anything to Nitori!”he pleads, trying to stand up as if he had forgotten that he has shackles on his feet. “He was just following my orders!”

 

“He's your accomplice” Yamazaki growls, lifting Momotaro by his hair once again and pressing him against the same table, bending him over and holding his head against the rough wooden surface. “Do you seriously think we're letting him go?”

 

“Mikoshiba-kun! I'm going to take responsibility for what I did!” Nitori shouts, sounding determined. “A-after all, I've...I've been very naughty. Isn't that right, officer Matsuoka?”

 

“Oh, fuck” Momotaro whispers, sounding a bit too happy about what he's seeing.

 

“Hm? What's the matter, Mikoshiba?” Yamazaki taunts, leaning against him and sneaking a hand between his body and the table. “Oh, this is interesting. Does it arouse you to see your partner in crime about to be punished?”

 

“N-not at all!”

 

“So it's because of me?”

 

“...ah”

 

Yamazaki bites Momotaro's ear at the exact same time in which Matsuoka pulls Nitori's pants off, and it's difficult to say whose shriek is louder between the two criminals.

 

“Look at what you're doing, you little shit” Yamazaki hisses, his erection rubbing against Momotaro's ass. “You're affecting me as well”

 

“Hn, I didn't...! I-it's not on purpose!” Momotaro protests, rocking against Yamazaki's cock without really thinking about it.

 

Matsuoka chuckles, and Momotaro wonders if it's because of him or Nitori's adorable flushed and determined expression.

 

“So you want to be punished” Matsuoka says, casually rubbing the tip of his finger against Nitori's cock as he speaks. “That kinda defeats the purpose, as officer Yamazaki said. I guess I'll have to be extra severe so you learn your lesson, hmm?”

 

Nitori nods wholeheartedly.

 

“Please, don't hold back!”

 

“...you don't get it, do you?” Matsuoka snickers.

 

Maybe he didn't before, but Nitori sure as hell “gets” it when Matsuoka frees his own cock from the constraint of his uniform and proceeds to push his down until he's lying with his back flat against the table. Momotaro feels something liquid and warm sliding out of his nose.

 

“Are you bleeding, Mikoshiba?” Matsuoka says, sparing him a glance and smirking at his blushing face. “Wow. You must really hate this little guy. What was his name again?”

 

“My name is Aiichiro Nitori, sir”

 

“You idiot!” Momotaro blurts out. “Don't give him your--a-ah!”

 

Well. It would seem Yamazaki doesn't waste his time, because when he grinds his cock against Momotaro's ass this time, there is absolutely nothing preventing skin to skin contact, and Momotaro shudders as that huge dick he saw before slides between his cheeks (he's being literal, by the way; although Yamazaki is a huge dick in a whole different way, that's besides the point).

 

“Please, stop pretending that you care, Mikoshiba-kun” Nitori whispers, turning his head in Momotaro's direction so he can look him in the eye. “You are...l-looking at me like that, so...n-ngh...”

 

When Nitori closes his eyes and makes a fist with his hand, Momotaro has a feeling that he shouldn't find it hot as hell. But goddammit, he does. When he looks at Matsuoka, it's easy to understand why Nitori is moaning like this: with an uncapped bottle resting on the table by his side, Matsuoka is moving his middle finger in and out of Nitori's body. Momotaro isn't sure if it's because of Nitori's moans growing louder with each twist of Matsuoka's wrist or Yamazaki's teeth scraping the back of his neck, but when Yamazaki stretches his arm and takes hold of the little bottle, Momotaro's cock is leaking and he can barely keep his eyes open.

 

“You're a complete disgrace, Mikoshiba” Yamazaki whispers. “What would that proud and idiotic brother of yours say if he saw you like that?”

 

...either Yamazaki is imagining things, or Momotaro just shuddered.

 

“A-ah! P-please, no!” he begs.

 

“Please what?” Yamazaki asks, mantaining the serious and confident tone of voice despite his sincere curiosity.

 

Matsuoka sees Momotaro biting his lip, and he almost wishes he could be the one in charge of him.

 

“P-please, don't...don't talk about him now...”

 

Yamazaki hums before stretching Momotaro open, causing him to hide his face behind his hands.

 

“Why is that?” Matsuoka asks, and only when he stops fingering him does Nitori realize that he's the one being spoken to. “What does he care if we talk about his brother?”

 

“Um, I...I have no clue, really”

 

“You're the lousiest liar I've ever seen, Nitori”, Matsuoka says, kissing his temple. “How cute”

 

“Give officer Matsuoka his answer, Mikoshiba” Yamazaki growls, skillfully twisting his wrist until Momotaro is fucking himself on his fingers and panting in desperation. “Come on. Or do you want me to leave you like this?”

 

“It's...it's--a-ah...I just...I really...like my big brother...”

 

“...is that so”

 

“Y-you bastard, are you getting harder?!”

 

Yamazaki mumbles something inaudible instead of answering. Matsuoka, in the meanwhile, is positioning Nitori's legs over his shoulders.

 

“Now you're lying too? You're a really bad boy, you know?” he purrs, kissing Nitori's calf. “I was going to go easy on you, but now I don't think I have that option anymore”

 

“G-go easy on him!” Momotaro begs, and Yamazaki chooses that exact moment to take his fingers out and penetrate him, and his scream sounds more delighted than anything else. “P-please! I swear he's not...y-you can do whatever you want with me, but...!”

 

Matsuoka raises an eyebrow, watching him squirm and tremble under Yamazaki's body.

 

“Another greedy one, huh? Can you seriously say that while you're being stuffed full of cock?”

 

“M-maybe not now, but...when he's done, you can...n-nngh!”

 

“When I'm done? What makes you think I will be done anytime soon, Mikoshiba?” Yamazaki says, more of a warning than anything else as he thrusts inside of Momotaro, who suddenly feels too hot for his own good. “I won't be done until I've fucked you so hard that you can't handle anything else”

 

“Ah, please...d-don't...”

 

“I want to see that” Nitori says, almost breathless as Matsuoka pushes his way inside of him, and Momotaro's eyes snap open in surprise. “I want to see Mikoshiba-kun covered by your cum, sir”

 

“N-Nitori, you traitor! Whose side are you on?!”

 

“Oh, I get it” Matsuoka says, a sadistic grin flashing on his face. “He gets turned on when people talk dirty to him”

 

“G-goddammit, not you too!”

 

Matsuoka hasn't said anything, but he still lets out an amused laugh before turning his attention to Nitori and softly rocking against him.

 

“Thanks for helping us out” he says with a wink, and Nitori blushes furiously before looking away. “As a reward, I won't be so rough with you”

 

When he says that, Matsuoka means it in the worst way possible. As Momotaro's shrieks and moans grow in volume and the sound of his skin slapping against Yamazaki's fills the interrogation room, Matsuoka doesn't alter his gentle, almost lazy pace even when Nitori feels like his blood is boiling.

 

“Nn--a-ah! P-please, more...!”

 

“Keep in mind...that you'll clean up your mess, Mikoshiba...”

 

“I don't care! Fuck me harder! I'm...I'm begging you, please...!”

 

Matsuoka's hand brush Nitori's hair off his face, and when Nitori's eyes open they're full of frustration.

 

“What's the matter? They're putting on quite the show, aren't they? Don't you want to see them?”

 

“N-no, I--”

 

“Oh, but I insist. You did say you wanted to watch this” Matsuoka purrs, grabbing Nitori by his chin and forcing him to look at the debauched speactacle that is his gang leader getting throughly fucked by a police officer whose eyes have the most predatory and wonderful look that Nitori has ever seen. “So? How is it?”

 

“...c-can I...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I get punished by officer Yamazaki as well?”

 

Something seems to go off inside of Matsuoka's head. His smile is completely wiped out of his face, and when his fingers curl up around Nitori's hips, it's with enough strength to leave marks.

 

“Are you implying” Matsuoka hisses, punctuating his words with a series of sharp thrusts that make Nitori gasp and squirm “that I'm not fit for this job?”

 

“N-no, no, of course I...o-oh!”

 

Nitori has no idea of what was that, but Matsuoka just touched something that feels positively amazing.

 

“You liar” Matsuoka continues, frowning deeply as he pushes his hips forward until he's completely buried inside of Nitori, and then quickly pulls back before repeating the motion again, and again, and again, driving Nitori completely insane when he brushes a small spot inside of him that aches of need.

 

“O-officer, let me explain...oh, please, again...”

 

“Again what?” Matsuoka growls.

 

“D-do that again!”

 

“Be more specific”

 

“N-no, Nitori, don't! Don't be more specific!” Momotaro cries out, clearly at his limit.

 

“Hn, please...p-please...there's a part of me that...a-ah!”

 

“I told you to be more specific” Matsuoka says, roughly brushing his fingers against one of Nitori's nipple as if to coax the answer out of him.

 

Tears form on the corner of Nitori's eyes, but he doesn't really seem to be suffering.

 

“H-how more specific do I have to be?! Look at me!” he says, grabbing Matsuoka's shirt and dragging him closer. “I'm filthy, I'm...I'm so horny because of you, and...your cock feels amazing inside of me, officer Matsuoka...”

 

“Nitori, I'm begging you” Momotaro sobs. Naturally, he's the first one to reach his orgasm, quickly followed by Nitori and Yamazaki. Savoring his triumph, Matsuoka pulls his dick out of Nitori to splatter him with his semen. Yamazaki growls when he sees that, angry with himself for not thinking about that, but when he slides out of Momotaro and feels his cum dripping out, he can't supress a satisfied smirk.

 

“That wasn't half bad, officer Matsuoka” he says, once the afterglow wears out, pushing himself up with one hand on the table and slapping Momotaro's ass with the other.

 

“A-ah, nooo...!”

 

“I-it's okay now, Mikoshiba-kun” Nitori says, still trying to catch his breath as he grabs Momotaro's hand with his own. “It's over”

 

“I don't want it to be oveeeeer!”

 

“Why, thank you, officer Yamazaki” Matsuoka says, oblivious to whatever's happening on the table. “Maybe I'll show you some of my tricks later”

 

As Matsuoka's hand brushes his torso once again, Yamazaki smirks.

 

“I'm sure you will”


End file.
